HoO Rap Battles
by IamBellatrixLieutenantofVoldy
Summary: Rap battles between various characters. And yes, I created all the raps by myself. Come on, take a peek and review. You know you want to...I'll try to keep characters IC but that'll be hard since I'm pretty sure the characters won't randomly start rapping in the middle of something. Chapter 4: Percy VS Jason Disclaimer: I don't own HoO or PJO. Finally updated after eight months!
1. Octavian VS Rachel

_**Hey guys! This is basically a bunch of rap battles. I got the idea while watching Let It Shine and Epic Rap Battles of History. The first chapter was inspired by I am Thalia Daughter of Zeus. Oh, and as for why I started with Percy's POV, it's for two reasons. One: He's awesome. Two: He's the only one who knows both Octavian and Rachel fairly well. **_

Octavian vs Rachel

**Percy's POV**

Everything was going fairly well with the Greeks and Romans. At least, the Ares and Mars kids weren't killing each other.

Percy was just happy to be with his friends. Well, friends and girlfriend.

"I've definitely missed you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, grabbing his hand.

"Likewise, Wise Girl," Percy said. He looked up from his girlfriend and suddenly noticed Octavian and Rachel next to each other. Cursing in Ancient Greek, he walked over to them, with Annabeth following him.

Before he could guide Rachel away from Ocatvian, they started talking.

"What's your name, Greek demigod?" Octavian asked, looking over her as if deciding how valuable she was.

Rachel glanced over at Octavian and said, "My name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I'm not a demigod, I'm a mortal."

Octavian's eyes widened and triumph was evident in his eyes. "Ah, so the _graceus _allow a mortal to know about the gods?" He glanced at Rachel's _Save the Environment _shirt and paint-stained pants. "And apparently a tree-hugging mortal, too."

"I'm not just a mortal," Rachel said, her eyes flashing. "I host the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi."

Octavian snorted. "The Oracle? I'll admit, she was a nice way to predict the future before but augurs are much better."

"And I guess you're the augur?" Rachel said, narrowing her eyes.

The teddy-bear killer nodded proudly. "I am the augur of the Twelfth Legion. My name is Octavian. I possess the blessing of Apollo. I can read the entrails of the animals."

Rachel laughed. "Octavian? Percy told me all about you. Animals? You mean stuffed animals. You're nothing but a teddy bear killer. And for your information, I possess the blessing of Apollo, too."

Percy winced. Oh gods, this wasn't going to end well.

Octavian glared and Rachel before opening his mouth.

_Listen up RED, you were cute at first_

_But after this rap, you'll be needing a nurse._

_You say you see the future,_

_You're nothing but a joke,_

_Just look at your pants – ever heard of soap?_

_You call yourself an oracle?_

_Please, spare me the lies._

_I'm the jackpot – you're the consolation prize. _

A chorus of "Oooos" rang from the crowd. Octavian's "friends" cheered for him.

Percy glanced at Rachel. She looked ready to stab the augur with his own knife. She waited until all of the noise died down and then she opened her mouth.

_Look Octagon, I'm better than you_

_I'm the billionaire, you're the gum on my shoe._

_You started this game but now I'm taking control_

_You don't even have real friends to call your own_

_Ever heard of a life? You should try and get one._

_Instead of blackmailing people and ruining fun._

_So shut up, before you look like a fool_

_And remember, Rachel rules!_

Percy burst out laughing. He started cheering for Rachel. He didn't expect her to mention the billionaire part, but since she did, Octavian had probably made her really, really angry Annabeth was shouting, "Show him who's boss!"

Apparently, Octavian wasn't done yet because he launched into the next rap right away.

_That was cute – for a mortal girl,_

_But I'll come down on you so hard, it'll be a whirl._

_You got nothing on me, _

_You're a complete fail._

_Aw, you're about to cry and your face is so pale._

_You have no power, all you can do is sob,_

_At least I can control myself when I'm doing my job._

_So what if it's true that an augur is based on you?_

_I'm still the real deal, you're like Professor Trelawney 2. _

Percy had no idea who Professor Trelawney was but due to the way pretty much everyone was going "Ooooo," he assumed that it was pretty bad for an Oracle to be compared to her/him.

Rachel face turned as red as her hair. She started her final rap.

_You think you're better than the might of the Oracle?_

_You're nothing but a bully who feeds on the gullible._

_I host an all-knowing spirit's mind,_

_I'm better than you and your "friends" combined. _

_You claim to read the animals' entrails? _

_You're a liar – with feminine nails._

_What's your head made out of? Air?_

_I swear, if you don't grow a pair and play fair and square,_

_You'll be forever scarred by Rachel Elizabeth Dare. _

The crowd went wild. Percy cheered louder than ever. That was probably the best rap he had ever heard.

"Rachel won," Percy said.

"You're right," Annabeth said, laughing.

Frank walked up to them with Reyna next to him. "As much as I hate to admit it, I think Octavian won."

Percy stared at him incredulously. "You're kidding, right?"

Frank shrugged. "That Trelawney comment really did it."

Reyna scowled at both of them. "This is certainly not helping the Greeks and the Romans cooperate." A smile flickered on her face. "But…Rachel knocked some sense into Octavian. But I think the weasel won in the end."

"What?!" Percy shouted. "Rachel beat Octavian!"

Of course, this comment was countered by a bunch of other Octavian supporters. Pretty soon, everyone was arguing about who won.

_So much for cooperation, _Percy thought.

_**So, what do you guys think? You like it? Reviews, anyone? Who do you think won? And who do you want next? **_

_**Peace, peeps!**_

_**-A very pleased Scarlett Rose**_


	2. Clarisse VS Frank

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did I read that right? 21 reviews for the first chapter? Holy Hephaestus! As for who own, when I started writing this chapter, it was Rachel who was winning but then a bunch of other people voted and then Octavian was winning and then I wrote that but then someone voted again and now it's a tie but it It may change if more people vote but I'm going to be too lazy to update who's winning over and over so you guys can count if you really want to know. :D Oh, and I know that some of the syllables seemed like they were off but actually, in my head, the rap was either going faster or slower. Anyways, this chapter is….Frank vs Clarisse! I am Rachel Oracle of Delphi came up with that one! This one takes place during the reunion. **_

Frank VS Clarisse

Hazel kept on glancing over at the Sammy look-alike. Apparently, his name was Leo, not Sammy, but Hazel couldn't help but notice the similarities between them. The crazy smile, the black curly hair, the –

"Hazel?" Frank said, squeezing her hand. "You okay?"

Hazel smiled up at him. "Yeah…" She knew she wasn't being fair to Frank by always staring at Sa – Leo but it was really difficult seeing a carbon copy of your almost boyfriend who was supposed to be dead.

Percy was talking with one of his friends. She was tall with stringy brown hair and a sneer on her face.

What was her name again? Clarie or something like that.

Suddenly, Percy started smiling and he pointed to Frank and said something. The girl stared at Frank in disbelief as Percy talked to her.

Finally, the girl marched up to Frank.

Hazel was alarmed. She reached for her spear just in case things got a little rough.

"I hear you're a son of Mars," the girl said, looking at him with a scrutinizing eye.

Frank glanced at Hazel nervously before nodding his head at the intimidating brown-eyed girl. "Yeah, I am. My name's Frank."

Hazel noticed that a bunch of people were staring at them.

The girl looked him up and down. "Frank," she repeated. She said it as if she was trying it out, seeing if it was worthy enough to pass her test. She narrowed her eyes. "I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares." And then she started rapping.

_Yo, baby-face, you call yourself a son of Mars? _

_If being weak was a crime, you'd be put behind bars. _

_Listen up, and try to learn from me _

_I got steel where my bones should be._

_Look at yourself, have you even puberty yet? _

_You have a bulky body, how do those clothes even fit? _

_You ain't got any strength; you're a coward at best, _

_Just ask all your friends –they think you're nothing but a pest. _

The crowd cheered. Percy looked amused but wary, as if he was ready to step in if things got too violent. Frank looked mortified and angry during the entire rap. Hazel was ready to charge Clarisse herself but Frank held out an arm to stop her. He stepped forward and looked Clarisse in the eye and began his rap.

_What the Pluto is your problem, girl? _

_You act like you're all that._

_Not afraid of anything but in reality, you're a brat._

_I'm a pest? Yeah, right, get your facts straight. _

_Mars came from Olympus to claim me._

_What he'd to for you? Just a sign over your head for you to see? _

_You're stupid, your intelligence matches that of an ape. _

_I'm related to Poseidon with the power to change shape. _

When Frank finished, he was breathing heavily. Hazel took his hand and squeezed it.

"Great job," she whispered before cheering along with the rest of the crowd.

Clarisse waited until everyone was done clapping before starting her rap.

_Look, you little runt, _

_This is your first battle so I'm just going to be blunt._

_It's obvious that your girlfriend is only with you out of pity._

_Yeah, I said it, but it's not a loss – she ain't even pretty._

_You got the power to change shape, you say?_

_Then you might as well turn into a chicken and waddle away. _

_So think about those pathetic words you spew,_

_And remember the day you got dissed by Clarisse La Rue. _

There was some cheering and "Ooos" coming from the audience. Hazel glared at Clarisse. She was _not _dating Frank out of pity. In fact, it was more likely that he was dating _her _out of pity.

Hazel noticed Percy looking at her and gesturing to Frank like, _Restrain him. _She glared at Percy and thought, _Why should I? Besides, it was Percy's blabbering that got us into this mess. _Percy winced when he saw her expression. She turned her attention back to Frank.

Frank was looking at Clarisse with an icy cold expression that would've had anyone quivering. Clarisse's gaze faltered when she looked at Frank's furious face. He didn't even bother waiting for the cheers to stop before launching into his rap.

_By insulting my girlfriend, you've crossed the line._

_I'm going to destroy you with my rhymes so you might as well resign. _

_Hazel's beautiful, smart, and kind – everything you're not. _

_You're just an ugly flower left to rot. _

_You're name's Clarisse La Rue and rightfully so. _

_Everyone "Rues" the day you were born. _

_So just stop before you embarrass your dad,_

_The end of your raps will make everyone glad. _

It seemed as if the cheers were loud enough to break Hazel's eardrums.

But she was so proud of Frank, she ran over and kissed him square on the lips. When she pulled away, Frank was blushing. Hazel was too happy to care.

"You did great!" she said, giving him a big smile.

"Thanks," Frank said, scratching the back of his head.

When the cheers died down, Clarisse stood at the center of the crowd. She scanned Frank for a moment before clapping slowly. She sauntered up to Frank and nodded approvingly.

"Looks like you are worthy of being a child of war," Clarisse said. She then proceeded to walk away.

Frank stared at after her. "So she planned that?"

Before Hazel could answer, a boy with sharp facial features, black hair, and brown eyes ran up to them.

He smiled at them apologetically. "I'm Chris. Sorry about Clarisse. My girlfriend's the counselor for the Ares cabin and…I don't know, she just has to make sure every war god kid is worthy."

Frank raised his eyebrows. "Dude…that's your girlfriend? She scares me."

Chris grinned. "Don't tell her this, but she scares me too." He winked at them. While he was rushing back to his group of friends, he called back, "Your rap was good, but Clarisse owned you, man!"

Hazel shouted back, "Please, Frank schooled your girlfriend."

Percy walked up to them with Annabeth. He was grinning. "Nice rap, man. Wow, we seem to be rapping a lot."

Frank glared at Percy. "Don't try to charm your way out of this, Jackson. I'm not going to forget that it was you who started this mess in the first place."

Annabeth laughed and her gray eyes seemed to sparkle. "Seaweed Brain here creates a lot of messes. Get used to it." But she took Percy's hand and smiled at him affectionately.

Hazel frowned and said, "You're not going to make out, are you? Please don't."

Percy grinned. "If you say so…" And he leaned over and kissed Annabeth.

"Guys…" Frank groaned.

"What?" Percy said, pulling away. "Hazel kissed you so why can't I kiss Annabeth?"

Before Frank or Hazel could answer, the Sammy look-alike walked up with Jason and Piper.

"Dude, you totally rocked!" Sam – Leo exclaimed.

Frank glanced at Hazel and then forced a smile. "Yeah, thanks."

"Leo's right," Jason agreed. And then he smiled slyly. "But Clarisse won in the end."

An explosion of arguments and agreements met his statement. The shouting was broken up by Reyna who glared at everyone. Finally, her eyes softened just a fraction. Like, instead of cement, they turned into concrete.

"I told you that I judge people based on their merits," Reyna said. "Nice job, Centurion Zhang."

Frank turned red. Hazel could tell that he wasn't sure whether to be afraid or happy. "Uh, thanks."

Octavian walked up with Rachel and Clarisse. "Hmmm.." he said, wrinkling his nose at Frank.

Hazel had to resist the urge to run him through with her spear.

Rachel smiled at Frank. "Nice job! You did great. …But Clarisse won."

Clarisse nodded. "Girl's right. I totally beat you." She cracked her knuckles. "But I'm ready for a rematch. Or maybe you wanna take me on in wrestling?"

Frank glanced at Hazel and she could tell what he was thinking. He had become more confident but not _that _confident.

"I'll pass," he said.

"I can't decide who won," Percy said, shrugging his shoulders.

His comment was met with an explosion of arguments.

Hazel turned to Frank and said, "Whatever they say, you did good, Frank. You won." And then she leaned over and kissed him.

_**Okay, I added a lot of Frazel and Percabeth and a bit of Chrisse. So whadya think? Hm? I'm planning on Piper vs Drew for the next chapter with…Jasper. I'm sorry my Jayna fans and friends. But my friend Katie, being a Jasper fan, wants Jasper and I'll do it. Unless…you guys have better ideas?  
Questions of the chapter:**_

_**Who won?**_

_**Who do you want next?**_

_**What was the best rap line? **_

_**Did you notice any grammar mistakes?**_

_**The questions all together look like a trapezoid! **_


	3. Drew VS Piper

**Well, I gotta say, I'm pleased at the amount of reviews this story has got. I thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. I'm afraid I can't reply to all the reviews. One, I'm lazy. Two, responding to about twenty people every chapter will really take some time off my writing hour. Anyways, unfortunately, many didn't want this chapter. But I did. So, since I'm Bellatrix, I'm going to be mean and ignore your wishes. For all you Piper-haters/Jasper-haters, I tried to make them seem bearable. There's a little Jasper in the beginning then it ends. Some mentions of Jayna. Not too much, though. Didn't want to make things too complicated.**

The sun beat down on the workers of the _Argo II. _Nearly everyone had called it a day except a few members of the one cabin that seemed like they were really robots in disguise. (Besides the Athena cabin. Jason was positive that it was impossible for a mortal or demigod to remember that the tip of the shoelace was called an aglet unless they:

a. Were robots.

b. Spent all of their spare time memorizing all of the most _boring _information known to mankind.)

Either way, there were a few members of the Hephaestus cabin, including Leo. Annabeth had also stayed behind. (Of course.) Jason and Piper had decided to endure the heat so that they could give moral support to their friends.

Of course, by moral support, they meant relaxing on the picnic blanket in the ground while licking ice cream. They weren't really enduring the heat either. Being a son of the sky god and blessed by the wind god had some advantages. Whenever it got too hot, a cool breeze would mystically appear out of nowhere to cool everyone down.

Suddenly, Jason decided to pull a Leo and recite the corniest jokes ever.

"You really look sunning today," Jason joked.

Piper groaned and punched his arm lightly. "Just stop, please." But she smiled at Jason and he suddenly felt like his heart was doing gymnastics. The slight breeze that he had conjured up became erratic, the same way his heart was beating.

Even though they had been dating for nearly three months, it seemed like whenever he was around her, his brain decided that cherry cheeks went best with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes.

Jason smiled back at Piper and felt the twinge in his heart that he had been getting more and more often. The feeling that he was doing something wrong. As usual, he ignored it and turned his attention back to his ice cream.

Annabeth marched up to them. She gave them her, "I am Athena's daughter and that means I have the power to destroy you with my laser eyes," glare.

With her hair blowing in the wind and her normal camp t-shirt and jeans on, she looked more like one of those actresses who tried to play the role of an average-looking girl and failed miserably. (Not that Jason harbored any romantic feelings for her. If he did, he was pretty sure that Percy and Piper would become insta-friends and beat him up together.) But then again, half the time she looked like a war general, which ruined her California girl look.

"Jason, stop with the wind, it's making it difficult for me to work on the ship," she commanded. And then, her face lightened a bit. "And you said that you two were going to help, not flirt."

Jason turned redder than he already was. "We are helping. We're giving Leo moral support."

They heard Leo's snort immediately after. "You call that moral support? Gaea could do better than you. At least she doesn't stop to flirt with Uranus every five seconds."

"Leo!" Annabeth hissed. "Stop using those names." She then turned to Jason and Piper. "I need you guys to help. Like, really help. Not just –" Her eyes narrowed and she looked past them. "What are you doing here?"

Jason and Piper immediately turned around and caught sight of a beautiful Asian girl covered in makeup. She was the type of girl that would make a model ashamed.

_Too bad her personality isn't as attractive as her face, _Jason thought.

"I want to help, Annabeth," Drew said, her face turning sugar-sweet. "I bet you could some, right?"

Annabeth frowned but she nodded. "Yeah, I guess we do need help. One of the Hephaestus kids will teach you what you need to know."

Jason noticed Piper frowning. He nudged her shoulder and she mouthed, _Something's up._

Piper did seem to be right. Drew hardly ever got her hands dirty. If she wanted to help build a flying ship, something that could possibly cause her to chip a nail, something was definitely up.

"I actually had a different idea of helping," Drew said and she turned to Piper. "How's it going, Dumpster Queen? Oh, is it Beauty Queen now? Got tired of being ungrateful for your looks? Decided to stop being ashamed of being an Aphrodite kid?"

Before Jason could stop her, Piper stood up and took a step towards Drew. "Don't. I already took the counselor position from you. All of your "friends" have abandoned you. You're done."

And suddenly, Drew's eyes flashed with so much hatred that Piper literally took a step back. And she began to rap.

_Oh hun, I am so not done._

_You've already lost this battle before it's even begun._

_I told you I wouldn't forget that day,_

_Now watch as I blow your raps across the Milky Way._

_You want everyone to think you're oh-so tough,_

_But honestly, you can't even handle it when things get a little rough._

_You're an attention-seeking brat,_

_With the good looks of a rat._

_Just start your life as a lonely hag by buying a cat._

Jason winced. Those were some harsh words. He was considering whether or not he should step in. He knew that Piper didn't like him fighting her battles for her but Drew's actions had been really uncalled for. In the end, he didn't have to make a decision because Piper launched into her rap.

_Look Drew, you've lost the war._

_Don't push it, you're just a loser that's sore._

_Just face it, I've beaten you at your own game._

_My charmspeak's more powerful than yours has ever been._

_Look in the mirror – all you'll see is a fake doll._

_I wonder if you can even read at all._

_You look like you're ready for Halloween,_

_A pathetic girl dressing up as a wannabe queen._

"Nice!" was the first thing Jason said. He grasped her hand gave her a smile. "You totally beat –" But he had spoken too soon because Drew wasn't finished yet.

_I hope you know, Dumpster Queen, that Drew's back in control,_

_Now that I'm here, it's about to get colder than the South Pole._

_You pride yourself in being loving and kind,_

_But you're worse than Eris and Nemesis combined._

_I wonder what your boyfriend would think when he finds_

_That you claimed him as yours and aren't at all refined._

_People say you're like Silena, but they just can't see,_

_That in the end, you're just as shallow as me._

When Drew finished her rap, Jason thought three things.

One, Piper seemed like she had suddenly developed laser vision.

Two, he wondered how close Silena and Drew had really been. The way Drew's anger had suddenly increased tenfold when she had mentioned the daughter of Aphrodite's name made Jason think that maybe Drew genuinely thought that Piper was disgracing Silena.

And three, Piper had claimed him? He wasn't sure whether he was kind of weirded out or eternally grateful. And then the same twinge of guilt struck him again but, once more, he pushed it away.

Piper glared at Drew and started her final rap.

_I claimed Jason – that's no lie,_

_But I did it to protect him, so quit thinking I'm the bad guy._

_I freed the Aphrodite cabin from your cruel regime,_

_And no one misses you, to them I'm like a dream._

_Drew, hun, just give it a break,_

_Nobody wants you around, for Aphrodite's sake._

_Your so-called friends mourn the day you were born._

_Because you're like shallowness in demigod form._

Jason cheered for Piper. She had totally creamed Drew. "Nice job!" he said, grasping her hand.

Piper smiled at him and then turned to watch as Annabeth confronted Drew.

"Listen, Drew!" Annabeth said, her stormy gray eyes bristling with anger. "You weren't supposed to start a rap battle with Piper. You said that you were going to help."

Drew smirked. "I did help."

"Yeah? How?" Annabeth asked, crossing her arms.

Drew gestured around her. "Take a look around, Annabeth. The rap battle attracted a lot of attention and now you have a bunch of people who are willing to help construct the Argo II."

Annabeth opened her mouth and started to say, "That's ridiculous." But then she paused.

Jason realized that what Drew was saying was true. He had been so immersed in the rap battle that he hadn't noticed that every camper was here, watching them.

Drew smirked again. "See, hun, I was right." Satisfied that she had left Annabeth completely speechless, she walked off.

Jason and Piper glanced at each other.

"Did she actually leave Annabeth Chase speechless?" Piper asked.

"Anything's possible," Jason said with a shrug. Then, with a grin, he said, "Nice job, Pipes. You totally beat Drew."

Piper nodded and smiled. "I know I did."

"Loved your shallowness in demigod form line," Leo called, walking up to them. "And your wannabe queen line. But Drew won!"

Piper frowned. "What? How?"

Leo shrugged. "The Eris and Nemesis combined line was really good." He shuddered. "Remind me to never strike a deal with either of those goddesses. And the blow your raps across the Milky Way, too. My favorite was probably the buying a cat. But of course, you're probably not going to end up as an old hag, Beauty Queen. One, you're too pretty. Two, Jason."

"I can't believe that Drew…" Annabeth shook her head. "The last time someone left me speechless was when Hermes…" Her face darkened but there was something like longing in her eyes.

Jason immediately knew she was thinking about Percy.

"Either way," Annabeth said, raising her voice. "Everyone, you got your entertainment. Now get back to work!"

There were groans from everyone but they reluctantly started to work on the ship.

Jason and Piper sat back down on the blanket but before they could continue chatting – ahem, giving moral support, Annabeth called, "You two lovebirds better start working on the ship if you want to keep your arms."

With a groan, Jason and Piper got to work.

**There. Done. Don't expect another update until after I read MoA. And next will most likely be Percy vs Jason. And then Reyna vs Octavian because I am Thalia Daughter of Zeus gave me these awesome rap lines. And then Annabeth vs Reyna. And then Thalia vs Hylla. Gotta go. WAYYY too much homework. Do you think we could get ninety reviews by the time I publish the next chapter? I hope so. Any grammar mistakes? I hope not. Do I sound greedy? I probably do. BTW, did anyone catch the DD and MoA references?**

**Crucio!**

**-A very evil Selene Bellatrix Black**

**(In case you haven't figured it out, Crucio is my way of saying good-bye and torturing you at the same time. For the non-Harry Potter fans, Crucio is a curse that will make you feel the worst pain ever. Nice way to say bye, right?**

**CRUCIO!)**


	4. Percy VS Jason

**So, this chapter focuses on that scene in Mark of Athena where Jason and Percy are attacking each other. So, needless to say, there will be very MINOR spoilers, as I rewrote nearly the entire scene to fit my rhyming and rap needs. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Now, some of you might be going, why is she not addressing why she's vanished for months? Um, well, the truth is, I'm hoping that you guys forgot about that so you won't kill me. Okay, I'm sorry for ditching you guys. The next update will be within seven months, that I promise you. Okay, fine, six months? Four months? Fine, two months, my final offer. Take it or leave it. Just remember that my writer's block doesn't follow the same schedule, though. **

**Oh yes, this is dedicated to I am Reyna Daughter of Bellona whose birthday was back in January. I'm so not a procrastinator. xD**

**CRUCIO!**

Piper watched, horrified, as both Jason and Percy drew their respective weapons. They had strange smiles upon their face, as if they were being possessed. They leaped on their horses in one fluid movement and charged. Luckily, Blackjack and Tempest resisted long enough for Piper to leap out of the way.

"No!" she screamed, trying to put charmspeak in her voice. "Don't fight! Don't fight! Do anything but fight!"

Jason and Percy both faltered, but only for a moment. They resumed rushing at each other at each other until a male voice popped out of nowhere and said, "You heard the girl, do anything but fight."

Piper spun around, hoping to locate the source of the voice. She was unsuccessful but Jason and Percy had halted immediately. As if in a trance, they both jumped off their horses and faced each other.

"Let's see," the voice said. "Who shall go first? Eenie, meenie, miney, PERCY!"

Percy blinked and staggered back for a moment but suddenly got into a rigid position. His sea-green eyes turned into a hazy gold. He took a step forward and Piper tensed, thinking he was going to attack. Surprisingly, he opened his mouth and started to…rap?

_Yo, Gracie-boy, lemme teach you a lesson,_

_Put that silly toothpick away 'cause class is now in session._

_They say you're a hero, but really you're a disgrace._

_You might as well be a princess with a last name like Grace._

_Come on, Cinderella, try to keep up with my pace._

_I can understand why your mother ditched you, just look at your face. _

_Your people made me praetor as soon as they knew I was free._

_Cause why settle for you when they could have me?_

When Percy finished, he looked exhausted, like coming up with all of those witty remarks had used up all of his brainpower. But that wasn't the case. It seemed like he was having an internal battle with himself. For a moment, he looked like the old Percy but that strange smile appeared again, which sent shivers down Piper's spine. Luckily, that smile evaporated when The Voice, as Piper had started to call it, spoke again.

"Oooooo," The Voice said. He sounded like he was trying not to laugh. "That was harsh, Percy. Very witty, too, which is really unlike you. Now, Jason. Let's see if you can counter that. I bet you can. Let's give it up for my homeboy Jason Grace!"

Jason blinked, like he was trying to remember what was happening. He started to twitch. Piper nearly rushed over to him, but he recovered and, as his eyes turned gold, he started to rap.

_That was cute, Jackson, now move over for the master,_

_And close your mouth and stop rapping before you start a disaster._

_This is my territory, dude, you might as well step aside,_

_Just stop and save what's left of your pride. _

_Everything about you leads to nothing but serious torment,_

_After hearing about the great Percy Jackson, you're a sore disappointment. _

_Seems like your brain's already exhausted from thinking up those second-rate lines,_

_It's about time you realize the truth – I'm kicking your podex with rhymes._

By now Piper, was _really _weirded out. Rapping? Why rapping? Piper wasn't complaining, seeing as _anything _was better than them fighting to the death but really, rapping?

Percy glared at Jason. Now, it seemed like whatever was possessing him was gone – momentarily, anyways.

_Cinderella, you're the last person who should be preaching to me,_

_After all, you're an example of everything not to be._

_You're a hopeless leader, a terrible friend,_

_This haunting legacy of yours needs to come to an end._

_Whoever threw a brick at you deserves to be hailed,_

_If you're trying to upstage me, you've completely failed. _

_You insist on embarrassing yourself – okay, fine._

_But you really should go to the back of the dam loser line. _

"Ooooo," The Voice sang. "Dam loser line? Inside jokes, eh? Jason, think you can top that?"

Piper raised her eyebrows. Now, The Voice was starting to get on her nerves and, from the looks of it, both Percy and Jason were starting to get pretty annoyed too.

Jason took a step forward and Piper knew that he wasn't possessed anymore. Piper should've felt relieved but she suddenly realized that Percy and Jason were rapping against each other out of their own free will. Which meant that the jealousy and dislike they felt for each other were not just because they were possessed. They actually felt it.

_It's so sad that you're what people consider great,_

_Maybe I was destined to beat you – maybe it's fate._

_You defeated Kronos with the Achilles curse on your side,_

_I took on Krios with my skill and took it all in stride. _

_You were given help to accomplish everything you've done,_

_As a Roman, I was given nothing yet I still won. _

_In the end, Jackson, you're just a wannabe. _

_I thought the Greeks would have better than a cheap knockoff of me. _

"Stop!" Piper commanded as soon as Jason was done rapping. "No more raps." The charmspeak in her voice froze both boys in their tracks.

She knew that Percy would not take that insult lying down and the last thing she needed right now was a full blown rap battle. She wished Jason hadn't been so harsh. Some of those lines were just plain cruel. And Percy's lines were really unpleasant as well. They weren't really fighting each other but their words were severe enough to be worse than physical attacks.

A golden mist appeared between Jason and Percy. The light was so blinding, Piper had to shield her eyes. When the light faded away, Piper glanced at the teenage boy who was standing there and her heart nearly dropped. He was, for lack of a better word, _hot. _

He looked around seventeen and had blonde hair and bright hazel eyes that almost looked golden. Piper knew that she shouldn't stare because she already had Jason but her eyes were just drawn to the boy.

"Apollo," both Jason and Percy said at the same time.

"Jason, Percy, nice to see you guys again," Apollo said cheerily, a smile permanently etched onto his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the sun chariot?" Percy asked. "And which form are you in?"

Apollo shrugged. "I put it on autopilot. I figured I'd help you guys out since I owe both of you. Percy, for saving my sis and saving Olympus and Jason, for getting back the sun chariot and rescuing me. As for what form I'm in, it doesn't really matter. I'm the same Greek and Roman." He turned his eyes towards Piper. "And you're Piper, right?"

It took a while for Piper to find her voice. "Um, yeah."

"Heard a lot about you from your mom," Apollo said. He suddenly scowled. "Would _not _stop talking about you." The scowl faded. "But you're just as beautiful as she described."

Piper felt uncomfortable and she found Jason's hand. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Thanks for helping us, Lord Apollo" Jason said, his voice suddenly unfriendly. "We appreciate it."

Apollo laughed. "No need to get hostile, Jason. By the way, I also want to give you guys a bit of advice. When the light's gone in your world, keep going until you find the end of the tunnel." He disappeared suddenly after giving that cryptic bit of information.

Jason blinked. "I wonder if gods do that just so they seem mysterious."

Percy shrugged. "Probably."

There was a silence and Piper suddenly said, "Well, we better get back to the ship, right?"

"Yeah," Jason agreed.

They began making their way towards the ship with Piper praying that Jason and Percy wouldn't kill each other on the way.

**Weak ending, I know. I was in a hurry to get this out though. What do you think? Who won? What was the best line? Who do you want me to do next? Artemis VS Apollo, Annabeth VS Reyna, Octavian VS Reyna, and Hylla VS Thalia are already on the list. Anything else? I'm looking for some constructive criticism here. Thanks for reading!**

**And happy (late) birthday to Ray!**

**Crucio!**

**-A very late Selene**


End file.
